This invention relates to a method for polarity recognition of electronic components, and, more particularly, it relates to a method wherein the polarity of the electronic components are not recognizable from the structural form and where an electrical terminal is connected to the outwardly electrically insulated outer foil of the component, in particular of electrolytic capacitors. In addition, the invention relates to an arrangement including a circuit and a specially designed probe wherein capacitance is used to determine the polarity of electronic components.
For automatic assembly of circuitboards, it is essential that the electronic components are delivered to the robot in an ordered arrangement. One conventional way this condition may be satisfied is through the form in which the components are supplied, for example by belting. If this is not the case, the circuitboard manufacturer must first arrange the components, normally in the form of bulk material, for which various conventional methods of multiple handling or vibratory conveyors may be used. In some components, in particular electrolytic capacitors, the electrical polarity is not evident from the exterior of the housing so that mechanical organizing methods are not applicable. Instead, optical methods may be used, which would help in particular also to evaluate the legend on the components. Such methods are, however, comparatively expensive. Alternatively, electrical methods may be used if a terminal of the component is connected with the electrically insulated outer foil electrode of the component. This is the case in particular with electrolytic capacitors.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a method of the above mentioned kind and an arrangement for carrying out the method with which in particular the polarity-correct handling of electrolytic capacitors by assembling robots is possible.